Romance de Discoteca
by Momi Kirkland Kagamine
Summary: Podria ser un cabron como siempre, pero es que el no tiene idea de como me hechiza con solo verlo bailar [AU] Yaoi, asakiku, un poquito fluff pero bueh, denle una oportuniad a este oneshot


**well... despues de casi 2 meses escribiendo este one-shot -que ya va para long-fic- pude finalizarlo y publicarlo...**

**si les soy sincera me dio muchos dolores de cabezza, sangre, llore y me estrese... y todo porque este fic dio demasiados giros extraños, llegue a un punto donde no sabia lo que estaba escribiendo, me salieron medios Ooc los personajes, pero como la finalidad en si no era historica no creo que importante, como dije, pase por mucho al escribirlo y disfrute con ello.**

**Este fic va dirigido a mi hermanita Hikari, que vio el nacimiento de este fic y -esta siendo apuntada con una escopeta- esta ejerciendo presion sobre mi del tipo aikawa xD  
a Lucero, que me ayudo cuando cai en la seca...dios si no fuera por tu idea nunca hubiera podido terminarlo , muchas gracias.**

**A Cesarin...porque si...xD na encerio, me tiene paciencia, y se que esta otp no le gusta asi que se lo dedico con amor xDD**

**A vania...se que no es IggyChu, pero admite que despues me diras que te encantó xDDD ok no puteame si quieres **

**A mi kiku, dear, se que tu mas que nadie estaba esperando esto**

**y a Angela porque se que lo disfrutara aunque sea Yaoi owo!**

**Recordemos de una vez -llora a mares- que Hetalia no me pertenece uwu, sino a Himaruya Hiekaz, esto solo lo escribio la loca de la autora para entretener a sus amigos y porque no a quienes gusten leer**

**sin mas que interrumpirm los dejo leer en paz**

* * *

**Romance de discoteca**

Se terminó de mirar al espejo una vez más, estaba arreglado para salir, aun cuando sabia que eso era una vil excusa para no tener que quedarse hundiéndose en su propia miseria, Si se lo preguntaran con la mejor de las sonrisas, el con la mejor de las muecas amargas contestaría que no tiene interés alguno en salir a ese tipo de lugar.

Miró el reloj una vez más, 9:35 p.m. era buena hora para ir saliendo si es que no quería llegar tarde… ¿tarde? Ni que fuera una cita, solo era una de esas ridículas salidas que organizaba Antonio, y hay de él si no iba…. El señorito "Soy El Jefe" tomaba cartas en el asunto haciendo de tu vida diaria un verdadero colador. Pero es que en si las escapadas con el "Bad Touch Trió" eran por norma una verdadera aventura, se mirase por donde se mirase, y Antonio… él era uno de los que más jodían, al menos con él. No le caía del todo mal, pero personalmente estaba seguro de que no quería vivir una semana completa de las travesuras del español. Había visto como su otro "no" amigo Francis lo había sufrido hace dos semanas cuando había decidido no ir con el español.

Salió de su casa dejando todo bajo llave, y partió caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro, la noche estaba despejada, y no hacia tanto frio, había luna, y la calle estaba desierta, al parecer muchos se irían de fiesta esa noche, ya que a esas horas el centro siempre estaba lleno.

Al llegar al café donde se encontrarían, se dio cuenta de que ni Francis, ni Gilbert, ni siquiera el mismo Antonio habían llegado, maldijo internamente, ¿para qué diablos ponían una hora si ni siquiera llegaban a tiempo? Mientras esperaba pidió un cappuccino y unas galletas que venían en el pack, miraba a la luna por la ventana, y suspiraba pensándolo, hace semanas que no venia sintiéndose bien, había terminado hacía poco una relación de dos años con Alfred, el era la persona que más había querido, incluso había vivido con él, pero, lo que al principio era una relación de lo más tranquila y armoniosa se transformo en algo realmente traumante.

La familia del Ingles siempre fue conservadora, tanto que cuando se enteraron de la relación que mantenía con el Americano fueron capaces de decirle que se fuera, no por su homosexualidad, sino porque para ellos no era agradable la pareja de Arthur, decían que era común, que tenía un no sé qué y un qué se yo que les daba mala espina, sentían que haría cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quería, y no se equivocaban, el primer año, Alfred quien era el menor, era muy preocupado por Arthur, no llevaban más de tres meses de relación cuando Arthur se mudo a la casa del menor, quien vivía con sus padres y su sobrino, a diferencia de él que desde niño había vivido cómodamente y en una casa completamente techada, Alfred no, se podría decir que su casa era un rancho, sin embargo, el inglés había encontrado en aquella casa algo que en la propia no tenia, amor, atención, la madre de Alfred que sabia toda su historia con él, y lo trataba como si fuera un segundo hijo.

_-Piénsalo, Arthi, seria magnifico –le decía con una sonrisa el americano –anda, no me pongas esa cara de amargado –frunció el ceño haciendo un berrinche – ¿Que te cuesta? Podríamos ir tranquilamente y volver a media noche._

_-No es eso, Al –el ojiesmeralda lo miraba serio como casi siempre –no quiero tener problemas con tu madre, sé que es permisiva pero no quiero abusar, además tengo que trabajar._

_-No es justo, te la pasas trabajando nada mas –frunció el ceño más aun volteando a otro lado –ni siquiera pasas tanto tiempo conmigo como antes._

_-Pero cariño, es necesario, no puedo vivir gratis aquí, además, ¿Cómo esperas que te consienta si no trabajo? –intentó abrazarlo, perlo el ojiazul se separo bruscamente dándole un empujón – ¿Alfred?_

_Pero no logró entender la reacción del americano, ya que se alejo rápidamente encerrándose en su habitación, últimamente esos berrinches le daban más seguido…. Y siempre terminaban en peleas, peleas que no duraban mucho siéndolo, pues se amaban demasiado como para poder odiarse, peleas que eran olvidadas nada mas acostarse a dormir, donde el inglés se volteaba a la pared pensando que el contrario estaba enojado, para que en poco tiempo este se volteara a abrazarlo por la espalda…. Y así dormían toda la noche._

Seguía mirando por la ventana del café mientras se bebía su cappuccino, a decir verdad habían terminado hacia solo 3 meses, en los cuales aun se veían, en los cuales aun hacían el amor, en los cuales no podía olvidarlo… recordaba como de la noche a la mañana cuando no le gustaban las cosa había llegado a agredirlo fuertemente, fue entonces cuando comenzó a tener miedo de él y empezó a alejarse cada vez mas…..hasta cuando ya no pudo más y golpeado hasta la medula, llamo a Francis para que fuera a buscarlo….ya no quería guerra, solo quería irse de ahí y abandonarlo, se sintió usado… mas se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el francés no fue el primero en encontrarlo.

_El americano lo sostenía de los cabellos mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared, le sangraba la nariz y tenía un ojo morado, la mejilla hinchada, la ropa desarreglada, se sentía peor que un asaltado, a esas alturas el miedo se había ido, el dolor lo había dejado de sentir hacía rato, la cara de angustia ya no existía, solo tenía una expresión ida, impávida, esperaba que el contrario terminara con ello, para poder ir un rato donde Francis, o Antonio hasta que Alfred se calmara, la razón de sus golpes? Un videojuego….un maldito videojuego….se reía para sus adentros, como una cosa tan simple podía desatar ese infierno…. […]_

_[…]…iba por una calle desierta a media noche, no sabía exactamente donde estaba y a juzgar por la cojera, no iba muy lejos de casa, su estado era deplorable, solo sabía que iba donde la rana barbuda de Francis… necesitaba un lugar donde poder llorar, o siquiera donde pasar la noche, se sentía derrotado, deprimido, y lo peor de todo…no podía decirle a nadie…. Nadie… dudaba que a estas alturas sus "no" amigos como le gustaba llamarlos se creyeran la historia de "me asaltaron" si era algo que ya se hacía natural ver al inglés golpeado al menos 1 vez cada dos semanas, pero a el no le importaba, el solo buscaba que no le hicieran preguntas._

_ -Así que nuevamente lo hizo –sintió que alguien a su lado susurraba – ¿Cuanto tiempo aguantaras esto Arthur? _

_-Me asaltaron –dijo casi en un susurro, sabía que Gilbert no se lo tragaría ni de chiste, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo –es todo._

_-Si y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra –dijo molesto mientras lo levantaba del piso –esto se acaba ahora, no permitiré que te hagan más daño, y menos ese niñato engreído de Alfred._

_-Gilbert –susurraba aun –enserio esto fue un…_

_-¿Crees que puedes engañar al asombroso yo? –Lo miro fijo pasándose su brazo por el hombro propio –de seguro es muy natural que te asalten tan seguido, no te pases de listo….ese engendro te pega –lo miro fijamente, viendo la expresión de tristeza del inglés- ¿Verdad? _

_-Yo –susurró Arthur –no sé qué hacer Gil….estoy asustado…me amenaza con mi pasado….me amenaza y extorsiona con ello y el amor que le tengo para conseguir lo que quiere…yo… ya no puedo mas –rompió a llorar cayendo de rodillas._

_-Arthur, no te equivoques, tu lo amas…lo sabemos, pero ese bastardo solo te ve como su banco personal –el peliblanco lo abrazo –no te rebajes a eso….tu eres Arthur Kirkland…. Eres más que esta porquería golpeada…eres mucho más._

_ Siguió llorando por un rato mas… ese día fue decisivo, antes de todo, se fue con Gilbert a la casa de Alfred a llevarse sus cosas, ya no lo aguantaría mas, ese día rompieron definitivamente sin explicarle a nadie el porqué, solo Gilbert lo sabía._

-Mon-petit Arthur –una voz lo saco de sus recuerdos, ya no le quedaba café, las galletas también se le habían acabado, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Francis con esa misma cara.

- You, bloody bastard! –Le grito en plena cara- ¡¿para qué demonios ponen una hora si nunca llegan a tiempo?!

-Ya ya, chaval –le sonrió el siempre alegre Antonio –que no es una cita, además tu siempre eres taaan puntual, siempre llegas temprano.

-Mejor dicho, ¡ustedes llegan demasiado tarde a todas partes! –Los fulmino con la mirada –de Gilbert lo entiendo porque sé que su hermano está de visita, pero ustedes no tienen ni una puta excusa.

-Ya ya rubiecito –lo calmo el peliblanco, el siempre se había comportado más amable con Arthur pese a que era el más bruto de los tres –Estos idiotas solo se retrasaron, pero ya estamos aquí y el asombroso yo se encargara de que no hayan mas percances esta noche –le sonrió como si todo lo que dijera fuera verdad.

Suspiró cansado y se resigno, por alguna razón Gilbert siempre lograba calmarlo, y es que como se dijo antes, era el más bruto de los tres, sin embargo tenía sus motivos para comportarse así con el inglesito, claro que eso Arthur y los otros dos no lo sabían, estuvieron más rato en el café, pidieron un café cada uno y esta vez Arthur pidió uno más para él.

– ¿Dónde iremos? –Comenzó la plática el inglés, más exasperado que otra cosa –sinceramente me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ustedes.

–Oh, Mon-petit Arthur, me sorprende que desconfíes de nosotros –lo miró dramáticamente el francés –siempre vamos a lugares muy bien clasificados, amigo mío.

–Kesesese Francis tiene razón –rio Gilbert estridentemente –a donde vamos hoy promete ser un lugar muy entretenido

-Cuando dicen entretenido me dan miedo la verdad de las cosas –los miró serio a los tres –sobre todo si es un lugar elegido por Antonio.

-¿Qué? ¡Me indignas Arturo! –Antonio infló sus mejillas –no es primera vez que salimos a donde quiero y siempre van bien las cosas.

-Si por ir bien te refieres al hecho de que la ultima vez terminamos en una comisaria pues adelante –de repente reparó en lo que dijo el español -¿Quién carajos dijo que podías llamarme así español atolondrado?

-¡Te llamo como se me pega la real gana, enano cejudo y enojón! –Le gritó el otro de vuelta – ¡por si fuera poco vienes y me insultas odioso!

Se sintió un golpe en la mesa dado por Gilbert, nadie necesito preguntar nada, con solo ver la cara del peligris sabían que la pelea debía acabar o el alemán de verdad iba a hacer que les doliera lo que sea que les hiciera, su mirada lo decía todo, así que sin dudarlo más dejaron de discutir y se bebieron el café. Una vez salieron de ahí se encaminaron hacia el lugar, el cual esa vez lo eligió Francis, era una discoteca cualquiera…al menos eso pensó Arthur en primera instancia, hasta que en algún momento de la noche se vio solo… oh si, sus amigos….sus "no" amigos lo habían abandonado a su suerte, que novedoso, se dedico entonces a seguir bebiendo el ron que había pedido y observar la disco, solo entonces notó a los dos chicos besándose frente a él…como no lo vio antes…. Francis los trajo a una disco gay… no es que tuviera algo en contra, es solo que no acostumbraba a esos sitios o hablar abiertamente de su homosexualidad.

Era media noche y el lugar estaba a reventar de lleno, aun no encontraba a los otros, quizás estaban cada cual por su lado, con alguna chica o chico, la gente bailaba y bebía, otros se besuqueaban por el lugar, otros como él solo bebían, y algunos con intenciones de otra cosa lo invitaban a bailar y quizás algo mas….los rechazó a todos….nadie llenaba sus expectativas, nadie le hacía olvidarlo aunque fuera un rato, era patético, aun cuando había salido de fiesta no podía sacarlo de su mente ni por un segundo, Alfred seguía ahí, todo seguía ahí, el cariño, las caricias, los golpes….la sangre…no había manera de que pudiera olvidarlo, al mismo tiempo sentía impotencia, porque estando en su mente solo dejaba en evidencia lo mucho que quería que lo tocara….

Fue entonces que lo vio, cabello negro, piel translucida y pálida, ojos café oscuro, vestimenta casual, era hermoso, costaba descifrar si era un chico o una chica, pero a todas luces y por el ambiente era un chico, se quedó viéndolo un buen rato, se le terminó su trago contemplándolo, el muchacho antes nombrado bailaba al son de la música, con una sensualidad que bien parece ni el mismo notaba que tenía, se veía tan… apetecible, tan deseable, estuvo la mayor parte de la noche observándolo sin atreverse a sacarlo a bailar, solo mirándolo, y cuando se decidió, llego un chico a sacarlo, dejando totalmente descartada la posibilidad de bailar con él, el muchacho se mostró un poco reacio a bailar, pero finalmente acepto, parece que pese a todo era tímido.

Arthur lo único que pudo pensar es que era un idiota, lo había desaprovechado, lo había dejado ir, estaba harto, al ver la hora noto que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, miro alrededor buscando sus amigos, vio a Francis con un chico de lentes, se parecía a Alfred, pero este era a toda vista más tímido e inocente, vio a Gilbert con una chica de largo cabello castaño, ese pervertido nunca dejaba escapar ninguna, vio a Antonio también…eh? En qué momento había llegado Lovino? Se besuqueaban muy a gusto, Lovino era el novio de Antonio, este no era más que un pequeño italiano de mala leche, lo que no le quitaba el atractivo, sin embargo abría su boquita y dejaba tendaladas peores que el huracán Katrina, si tuviera que elegir con quien desahogarse, probablemente elegiría al italiano sin pensarlo, no eran muy unidos, pero tenían un tipo de comunicación que no tenía con los otros tres, tenía un hermano menor que él, Feliciano, eran muy parecidos, pero se notaba que el italiano menor era más tierno que su hermano, de hecho llegaba a ser hartante de tanto mirar su sonrisita estúpida… eran todo un grupito raro, porque Feliciano salía con el hermano de Gilbert, Ludwig, tal parecía que estaba condenado a estar juntándose con gente extraña. Suspiró, seguía con el sentimiento de frustración, seguía molesto, no solo por la oportunidad pérdida con el oriental, sino también con sus amigos por arrastrarlo a ese lugar y dejarlo solo, pagó lo que consumió y salió de ahí no sin avisarle a Francis que se iba.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en que había hecho, no es que estuviera penado por la ley ni nada, pero sabía que ese cuento tenía que acabar, miró la puerta de su casa, aquella que había comprado por no tener que volver a casa, al parecer inconscientemente sus pasos lo habían llevado ahí, entro lentamente, estaba todo tal como lo había dejado ayer, ordenado… se sentía estúpido, sucio y adolorido, la noche anterior se había embriagado lo suficiente como para salir hacia un lugar que no era su casa, se había dirigido a casa de Alfred como siempre, al no haberse acercado al chico se dio cuenta que seguía vacilando entre lo que sentía por el norteamericano y lo que era correcto, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil, ahora es cuando necesitaba algún calmante o algo así. Dio un nuevo vistazo a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se abrazo a sí mismo, se sentía asqueado hasta la medula, de todo, de Alfred, de si mismo… de cómo era lo suficientemente estúpido y débil para entregarse a él.

– ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida? –se abrazó mas fuerte llorando por lo ocurrido – ¿Cómo puedo ser tan imbécil?

_El rubio caminaba en dirección a esa casa que no era su hogar, miraba a la calle desolada a esa hora de la madrugada, estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber de sus actos, y lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacer la locura que estaba a punto de hacer. Se detuvo ante una puerta y rodeó el jardín hasta llegar a una ventana en particular, la cual golpeo despacio… esperó paciente hasta que se asomó por la ventana un rubio adormilado sin sus anteojos, no había sorpresa en sus ojos, de todas formas no era primera vez que este escenario se repetía._

– _¿Puedo pasar? –le pregunto Arthur en voz baja –Si es que no es mucha la molestia._

– _Ya estás aquí… pasa –abrió la ventana el más alto –no hagas ruido, mis padres están durmiendo._

– _Ya lo sé, tonto, sabes que no me quedare mucho –suspiro el mayor –solo necesitaba venir un rato._

– _Lo que digas Arthur, lo que digas –Alfred se acostó otra vez y esperó a que el inglés se desvistiera y se acostara a su lado._

– _Pensé que no abrirías hoy, que me odiabas –susurro Arthur abrazado a él sin mirarlo –la última vez dijiste que no abrirías la puerta._

– _No deberías decir eso si eres tu el que se viene a meter aquí Arthi –dijo el americano posicionándose sobre el mayor –no te hagas el inocente….tú querías esto._

– _¿Qué… que estás haciendo? –quiso protestar tratando de hacerse el inocente –Alfred suelt…_

_Fue callado por un beso que solo abrió paso a un escenario muy habitual entre los dos, donde los besos desesperados y las caricias bruscas eran los protagonistas ahí, en esos momentos nuestro Arthur se sentía como el mendigo que come migajas de pan, o que hurga en la basura… es el único en sentir amor ahí, porque era así, el aun amaba a Alfred, aunque lo negara, tal vez el chico que ahora estaba sobre el también lo amara, pero la relación estaba tan rota que ya no valía la pena ni intentarlo._

_Arthur gemía, cada caricia que el otro le daba era un mar de sensaciones para él, lo veía, pero en medio de su semiinconsciencia solo podía sentir, Alfred besaba su boca repetidas veces y de ahí bajaba a su cuello, lamiéndolo lentamente y dando pequeñas mordidas, dejaba marcas por doquier, lo masturbaba lentamente haciéndolo retorcerse en la cama mientras lamia y mordía sus pezones, el inglés solo podía gemir ya que aunque antes había sido activo sucumbía totalmente a los brazos de ese rubio obstinado, gritaba su nombre de placer importándole poco si los padres de este estaban o no cuando comenzó a embestirlo, de manera lenta, para luego aumentar la velocidad… y llegar al clímax en un orgasmo._

Pero qué lindo ¿no? Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido esa noche, obviando el sarcasmo, después de eso habían vuelto a pelear, se salvo de los golpes solo porque salió corriendo de ahí, sin embargo el otro no dejaba de decir y decir cosas, definitivamente debía dejar de ir, pero a quien quería engañar, no sabía cómo estar solo.

* * *

Era un día cualquiera, se encontraba en su oficina ordenando papeles cuando recibió la llamada de Gilbert en su celular, y quizás que querría ahora... sin más que hacerle esperar se aprestó a contestarle.

– ¿hola? Habla Arthur, ¿Qué rayos quieres Gil? –contestó en su habitual tono apático de siempre.

– _¿Acaso esa es forma de contestarle a mi awesome persona? –_prácticamente le gritó el contrario –_solo llamaba para saber si querías repetir lo de la semana anterior, esta vez iremos tú, yo, Elizavetha y un amigo de ella._

– ¿Quién rayos es Elizavetha? –gruñó el inglés, no era muy bueno para conocer gente – ¿A quién te tiraste esta vez?

– _Oye, oye más respeto, cejudo –_le replicó el peliblanco un poco enojado –_Elizavetha no es cualquier chica de por ahí, la conocí ese día que te fuiste temprano, y no le he tocado ni un pelo si es lo que quieres saber, es mi nueva novia._

– Así que novia –tenía el vago recuerdo de haberlo visto besar a una chica, quizás era ella –lo que tú quieres es que yo valla para que entretenga a su amigo ¿no?

– _Oooh, así que el pequeño Arthur sabe de lo que hablo –_la otra voz en el teléfono se rio estruendosamente –_entonces te quiero a las 10 en el mismo café de la otra vez, el asombroso yo no llegara tarde esta vez._

– ¡oye! Yo no he dicho que si –tarde, Gilbert ya había colgado – ¡Demonios! Ahora tendré que ir.

Sinceramente ese día no tenía ni una gana de salir, pero ya que Gilbert no lo había dejado quejarse, así que no le quedaba de otra. Se aprestó a terminar su trabajo y para las seis de la tarde ya tenía todo terminado, o al menos ya no tenía nada pendiente que fuera urgente, seguía tan desganado como siempre, no quería hacer nada, solo quedarse en casa y leer, o algo que no lo hiciera pensar, pero si lo pensaba bien, eso solo seria hundirse en la depresión, desechó la idea y salió rumbo a casa, a comer algo y arreglarse.

Pensó en lo que hizo en la última semana, que no pasó de lo ordinario, simplemente se dedicó a trabajar y juntarse con gente con la que nunca llegaría a nada, con tal de no ver a Alfred comenzó a juntarse con otros hombres, se reía de si mismo pensando que ser prostituto era lo más bajo que había caído… pero hasta el mismo sabía que era eso o volver a ser maltratado… era eso o volver a abrir el corazón, y francamente no quería, no podía, no debía, no se sentía con la fuerza para ello de momento y así llevaba esos momentos que llevaba lejos del norteamericano, había conocido dos chicos, dos chicos que querían tener una relación con él, pero les había dejado más que claro que no quería romance.

Volvió a dar una mirada al espejo, era como un ritual, después de bañarse y vestirse se miraba unas tres o cuatro veces al espejo, no es que fuera vanidoso, pero no le gustaba que nada estuviera imperfecto, no en vano decía de si mismo que era un caballero inglés, le gustaba hacer alarde de su patria teniendo para con el resto de la gente el semblante y el comportamiento digno de un príncipe, claro, eso no aplicaba a sus amigos, y es que realmente esos tres lograban sacarlo de quicio, por lo que no podía mantener la compostura.

Dio un suspiro y salió de casa dejando todo cerrado, la noche estaba fría, lo que era bastante malo, pese a que venía de un país donde principalmente hace frio no le gustaba, el frio lo deprimía. Al llegar al café se sentó en la misma mesa que la vez anterior y pidió el mismo capuchino acompañado de galletas eras las 21:55, así que Gilbert ya debería estar por llegar, por dentro comenzó a insistirse en que debía ir a casa, que no sacaba nada con estar ahí en ese lugar, que aunque se encontrara con su amigo, y los otros dos, eso no lo sacaría de su trance… pensaba en Alfred también, últimamente lo había estado llamando, y no estaba equivocado al decir que un día escucho que golpeaban su puerta, el normalmente no recibía visitas, y sus amigos no lo visitaban sin avisar, pero no estaba tan seguro, ya que, que el supiera nunca llevo a Alfred a esa casa ni sobrio ni ebrio. Se escuchaba patético hasta en su mente.

- ¡El grandioso yo ha llegado! –sintió como se abría la puerta del local y se asomaba Gilbert, el peliblanco se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa –Espero que no hayas esperado mucho cejoncito.

- ¡Llegas tarde, git! –le frunció el ceño –dijiste que llegarías temprano.

- Pero Arthur, no podía hacer esperar a mi linda novia –al parecer el alemán ni se inmuto por la queja que el inglés le estaba dando –lamento la demora, pase a buscar a Eli y a su amigo.

- ¿Y donde están? –lo miró incrédulo –no creo que sean invisibles, eso desarmaría tu teoría de que soy yo el que alucina –se rió burlón, en tanto sonó la campanilla de la entrada.

- Vamos, Kiku, no seas tímido –se escuchó una voz de mujer –no van a morderte ni mucho menos.

El rubio puso atención a esto, se vio a una joven de largo cabello castaño ondulado, sin duda era la misma que el alemán besaba esa noche en la disco, era muy linda, probablemente si él fuera heterosexual se hubiera fijado en alguien tan bonita como ella, pero no era el caso, así que no importaba. Detrás de ella muy escondido venia un joven, que al momento de verlo nuestro inglesito sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos, era el mismo joven que había querido sacar a bailar esa noche, valla, asique era amigo de la novia de Gil, pero, ¿el no había bailado con otro chico esa noche? Será de los que prefieren las relaciones de una noche y nada más, pensó el inglés, el chico era tal como lo recordaba, oriental, no muy alto, quizás 1.65, cabello negro como el ébano y piel tan nívea como la blanca nieve… y unos ojos color café que en ese momento no identificó por la oscuridad del local, en una palabra, hermoso. No pudo decir nada, hasta que lo vio sentado frente a él, tenía la mirada baja y un leve rubor, al parecer era tímido, y despertó en él un leve sentimiento de querer conocerlo, quería decirle algo, tener una excusa, que al final no fue necesario ya que la chica le tendió la mano.

- Mucho gusto, soy Elizavetha Héderváry -sonrió la joven al darle la mano –Soy la novia de Gil, es un placer conocerte. Gil ha hablado mucho de ti estos días.

- Mucho gusto, Arthur Kirkland –le devolvió el apretón de manos –soy amigo de este cabeza dura hace casi ya 10 años, es un gusto, lamento decir que me he enterado hoy nada mas de tu existencia.

- Oh, no te preocupes, eso es porque empezamos hace no mucho, así que está bien –la joven lo miró sin muestra de intimidación o algo –y el, es Kiku, Honda Kiku, mi mejor amigo.

- Es… es un gusto Arthur-san –sonrió leve el chico que respondía al nombre de Kiku.

- ¿San? –dudó un poco el inglés.

- Ah, es que así se llama a la gente con respeto en mi país –bajó la mirada otra vez –es la primera vez que nos vemos, así que es lógico, Arthur-san.

- Ah, entiendo –terminó su café y las galletas que se las comió casi todas Eliza, y pagó la cuenta para que finalmente salieran del local.

Al llegar a la discoteca, el lugar estaba a recién llenándose de gente, por lo que fueron al rincón donde había sillones y unas cuantas mesas pequeñas y se dedicaron a conversar y a beber unos cuantos tragos, ya a la media noche estaban todos un poco mareados, aun así conversaban divertidamente y reían de vez en cuando de alguna tontería dicha por el alemán, mientras tanto Arthur pensaba en todo, y en lo mucho que le atraía aquel japonés que estaba sentado a su lado, la música que sonaba hasta ese momento era para lo que se dice, esperar que se llene y a una determinada hora comenzó a calentarse el ambiente, ya habían puesto música electrónica y un poco de rock pop , lo que produjo que la pista se llenara rápidamente, eso no fue una excepción para nuestro grupo, Gilbert y Eliza se pararon rápidamente a bailar dejando solos al japonés y al inglés, se miraron un segundo y siguieron degustando sus tragos en completo silencio, Arthur estaba de lo más nervioso porque quería sacarlo a bailar, pero ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera tenían algún punto de conversación en común, si seguía así pasaría lo mismo de la semana anterior, y no sabía si su orgullo podría soportar eso esta vez, el japonés miraba a su alrededor, no parecía aburrido, pero no se estaba divirtiendo, en ese momento llegó alguien a su lado, si el inglés no se equivocaba era el mismo hombre que lo había sacado la semana anterior.

- Ah, Heracles-san -sonrió el japonés, si, Arthur tenía razón, era ese chico –no pensé que lo encontraría aquí otra vez.

- Vengo… seguido –el chico de nombre Heracles hablaba pausado, al parecer era alguien tranquilo, no pareció tomarle atención al inglés, quien en la cara se notaba su exasperación – ¿Quieres bailar?

- Ah… yo… -miró al piso, al parecer no esperaba encontrarse con él.

- Lo siento –se escucho la voz de Arthur quizás más alto de lo que quería –pero el viene conmigo, lo lamento –dicho esto lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile sin decir nada.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, el japonés parecía contento aunque no lo dijera, y Arthur también, era agradable estar ahí en medio de toda esa gente bailando, en dados momentos se acercaban más de lo esperado casi rosándose sus rostros y también sus cuerpos, era en ese momento donde el inglés se ponía nervioso, olía su cabello de tan cerca que estaba.

- Arthur-san –le llamo la atención el asiático –gracias… por salvarme.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -el angloparlante lo miraba con desconcierto, según él el japonés debía estar contento de ver al griego ya que la semana anterior habían bailado.

- Pues… no es que me desagrade Heracles-san, pero… solo lo veo como un amigo y nada mas –sonrió levemente sonrojado –ya le había dicho que solo éramos amigos, pero parece no entender.

- No te preocupes, no hay de que –sonó más seco de lo que esperaba, ¿sería malo si le decía cuan lindo le parecía? –si te soy sincero, no parecías cómodo con la situación, así que quise ayudar.

- Pero, Arthur-san, no era su obligación y aun así lo hizo, por eso estoy tan agradecido –se acercó aun tímidamente y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla –muchas gracias.

- No hay de que –sonrojó visiblemente y le sonrió más relajado – ¿quieres beber algo más?

- Bueno –sin más preámbulos se dirigieron a la barra, el japonés había escogido vodka con jugo de fruta, ya que era menos atosigante que otros tragos, mientras que el inglés tenía un gusto predominante por el ron, así que pidieron y fueron a sentarse.

- Y dime Kiku, ¿Que te trae a estos lugares tan lejos de Japón? –comenzó la plática con algo suave.

- A decir verdad estoy estudiando, llegué a este país hace tres años ya, con mi familia, aunque si soy sincero extraño mi patria –se oía nostálgico –lo importante es que mi familia está contenta.

Así es como conversaron entre tragos y tragos de ron y vodka, ambos estaban lo que se diría ebrios, Gilbert y Elizavetha no volvieron a buscarlos, a ratos bailaban, en una danza erótica que no lo era del todo, la música rítmica, el sudor de estar ahí tantas horas, las caderas del japonés chocando con las suyas, era consciente de que si seguía así no resistiría mucho, sin embargo le agradaba ese juego que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos, ya cansados se sentaron nuevamente en los sillones, a esas alturas era obvio que los otros se habían ido, pero no importaba, estaban a gusto juntos, muertos de risa, poco se daban cuenta que llevaban todo ese rato muy juntos, sentados en aquel sillón, Arthur en el sillón, Kiku sobre sus piernas, era obvio que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo lo suyo ahí.

- Creo que nos han abandonado –se reía el inglés al ver que eran casi las 4 y que sus presentadores jamás volvieron –creo que ese era el plan desde un principio jajá.

- No diga eso, Arthur-san -se rió a la par el nipón –de seguro les surgió algo de último momento y tuvieron que irse.

- Si con de último momento te refieres a la cama de Gil, puede que sí –estalló en carcajadas –no te lo tomes a mal, pero Gil es ese tipo de persona, nunca sabe donde se está metiendo.

- No se preocupe –se limpió una lagrima que resbalo por la risa –Eli-chan también es así, de hecho esta es primera vez que salgo con ella y me divierto tanto, siempre me deja solo.

- Ah, se lo que eso se siente –le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura inconscientemente –Tanto Gilbert como mis otros dos amigos hacen lo mismo siempre, bueno, Antonio lo espero ya que tiene novio, pero Gil y Francis son picaflores al parecer.

- No lo dudo, ¿no cree que es un poco triste y aburrido? ¿Qué siempre seamos quienes quedamos a merced de desconocidos porque los amigos no son capaces de quedarse con uno?

- No se tu Kiku –lo miro aun con esa sonrisa ebria y afable –pero mi carácter no da para eso, normalmente no salgo mucho, y cuando lo hago me dedico a beber, porque me molesta la gente que se acerca con intenciones de parecer amable y que busquen sexo… digo… no tengo nada en contra, pero deberían ser más honestos.

- Se a lo que se refiere, aunque hasta el momento siempre me iba temprano, antes que eso pasara –seguía sentado en las piernas del inglés, cuando paso alguien tras ellos, y le dio un empujón por la espalda al japonés quien quedó muy, MUY cerca del contrario, casi tocando su rostro –yo… lo siento… Arthur-san.

No había nada que disculpar, pero no lo dijo, se quedaron mirando durante minutos que parecían eternos, estaban ambos sonrojados, quien sabe si por el alcohol o el bochorno del momento, ambos lo pensaban buscando una solución a la teoría, Arthur se le había ido casi la respiración, Kiku no quería apartarse, pero debía hacerlo, "al demonio" pensó el inglés y redujo esos milímetros de distancia a la nada misma besando en los labios al japonés que se sorprendió al principio y luego correspondió a ese beso que en un principio fue tierno y conforme pasaban los minutos se hizo más demandante y fogoso, ambas lenguas estaban en un vaivén mutuo conociéndose y saboreando aquellas cavidades con sabores tan diferentes, el japonés se embriagaba con el ron proveniente de la boca inglesa, el inglés sentía volverse loco con ese aroma a vodka que se impregnaba en su lengua a cada paso que daba en esa boca, Arthur en su subconsciente pensaba que desde hace mucho no se sentía así de vivo, que necesitaba esto…que necesitaba tenerlo un poco más.

- Esto…señores –los interrumpió un empleado de la discoteca –lamento interrumpir pero, estamos cerrando –el joven parecía nervioso de tener que echarlos –van a ser las seis de la mañana.

- Ah! Disculpe las molestias –se inclinaron ambos y salieron de ahí muertos de la risa –al parecer el efecto del alcohol aun no pasaba –llamaré a Gil para ver que hace.

El inglés tomó su teléfono y marco el numero del albino, esperando que por ese milagro de la vida contestara. Gilbert contesto al tercer pinchazo.

- _Hello! El asombroso Gilbert al habla –gritó el alemán al otro lado de la línea – ¿Quién osa molestar a mi awesome persona?_

- ¿Tan ebrio estás que ni siquiera le pones atención al nombre en la pantalla? –le gruñó finalmente malhumorado – ¿Dónde jodidos estas?

- _Tranquilo, cejudo –se rió el otro de manera estridente –con Eliza nos vinimos a la casa del asombroso yo, no quisimos interrumpirlos en su pequeña faena._

- ¡Tú! –el inglés sonrojó a todo lo que daba su cara – ¡¿De qué cojones se supone que hablas?! Tanto alcohol se te subió al cerebro, Wanker.

- _No hables de ello como si Eli y yo fuéramos idiotas –habló en un tono más serio el peliblanco –vi como lo besabas Arthur, no te hagas… si lo disfrutaste está bien, hoy te llevé por una razón y espero que se haga como yo quiero._

- ¿se puede saber qué demonios estas planeando, Gilbert? –ese tono lo había asustado –Sabes perfectamente que no necesito que tú te preocupes por mí.

- _¿Yo estoy planeando algo?, pensé que claramente ese eras tú cuando decidiste avanzar con ese pequeño japonés –se rió una vez más –no pienso decirte mis intenciones… al menos no ahora, estoy ocupado y tú me estás interrumpiendo, nos vemos –dicho esto último cortó la llamada. _

Jodido alemán de mierda, eso es lo que pensó el inglés cuando le cortó, no solo lo había llevado a la fuerza a un lugar donde no estaba del todo cómodo, lo llevo con dos personas desconocidas para él y lo dejo solo con una de ellas, suspiró, ya, no todo estaba tan mal, Kiku resultaba una compañía agradable, no negaba lo mucho que le atraía el japonés, pero estaba nervioso, ¿debía llevarlo a casa? ¿Debería llevarlo a la suya propia? No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para dejarlo solo, pero ¿a quién demonio quería engañar? Quería llevarlo con él, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Está todo bien, Arthur-san? –el japonés lo miraba preocupado – ¿Eli-chan y Gilbert-san están bien?

- ¿Qué si están bien? ¡JA! –gruñó sin quererlo –están muy tranquilos en la casa del idiota de Gilbert.

- ¿En casa de Gilbert-san? –palideció un poco el menor –no puede ser –el tono que utilizó era más bien preocupado.

- ¿Está todo bien, Kiku? –lo miro con cara de pregunta – ¿Hay algo que esté mal?

- Es que… supuestamente yo solo iba a quedarme a la casa de Eli-chan –bajó su mirada –Yao-nii me matará –suspiró –odia que salga de noche, y hasta ahora todo iba bien, pero con esto significa que deberé volver a casa y definitivamente me van a regañar.

- ¿Regañarte? Pero ya eres adulto, Kiku –lo miró desconcertado.

- Usted no entiende, en mi casa no vale eso –suspiró por segunda vez –vivo con mi hermano mayor Yao, y mis 3 hermanos pequeños, Yong soo, Mei, y Xiang. Yo soy el segundo hermano y según Yao debo dar el ejemplo, mas porque quedamos huérfanos –el inglés no podía creer que hablara de eso como si estuviera hablando del clima –si simplemente llego es seguro que no vuelvo a salir.

- Ya entiendo por dónde vas –lo entendía aunque era el menor de 5 hermanos, así que nunca tuvo que ser ejemplo de nadie, pero veía como se lo recalcaban a sus hermanos, por el –ven vamos a mi casa, no es lejos de aquí, y pues en la mañana llamamos a Elizavetha y vemos que hacer, ¿te parece?

- Pero Arthur-san, ¿no seré una molestia para usted? Quizás tiene cosas que hacer mañana –le sonrió sin mala intención.

- No te preocupes por eso, después de todo es fin de semana, y no hay nada que hacer –sonrojó –claro…solo si quieres.

- Muchas gracias, Arthur-san –sonrió esta vez mas alegre el japonés –será un placer para mí.

- Yo… –esa sonrisa era realmente linda, lo que solo acentuó el sonrojo en su cara –eeh, no lo estoy haciendo por ti ni nada –miraba en cualquier otra dirección –lo hago porque no me veo capaz de dejarte aquí solo… si… es eso.

- Ja ja ja como diga, Arthur-san –se dispuso a caminar a su lado.

Fue así como resolvieron todo esa noche, y se dirigieron al hogar del inglés, igual de alcoholizados y risueños… en su subconsciente Arthur se preguntaba mil veces si aquello estaba bien, pero una vez dentro de la casa, se olvido de aquellos pensamientos pesimistas y se dedico a darle su hospitalidad a su huésped.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, una semana larga, al menos eso pensaba Arthur sentado en su oficina, tenía trabajo atrasado y no podía ir a casa, eso era culpa suya, estaba tan ensimismado con lo que había pasado ese día después de la fiesta, que constantemente perdía el hilo de todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era toda la culpa de él, no claro que no, habían factores que lo habían hecho distraerse más de la cuenta, solo esperemos que Vash no hiciera un escándalo todavía más grande de esto. Pero es que no podía así, era viernes otra vez y hoy si que no iria a ningún lado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas de ningún lugar como para poner un pie en una disco o algo como eso.

Desde el día siguiente de esa salida todo había ido literalmente como la mierda, se habían encargado de joderlo bien esa vez, literalmente si, el lunes, retraso con la contabilidad de su supervisor, el rubio para el que trabajaba tenia peor carácter que el suyo, el martes, Gil y Francis habían jodido y jodido con el tema de la salida anterior, Francis quería enterarse con pelos y detalles que había pasado ese día y como es que el siendo un malhumorado y malintencionado había acabado con tan hermosa criatura, si, se refería a Kiku. No había querido hablar del tema, al menos no del todo, lo contó tan vagamente que a los otros no les quedó muy claro y siguieron insistiendo.

- _Si tanto quieren saber por qué diablos no le preguntan a Eliza, de seguro el mismo Kiku ya le contó todo a ella –gritó encolerizado y los sacó de su casa con viento fresco._

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando se hartó de que le insistieran en porquerías que según él a nadie le concernían, eso creía, así que lo dejo pasar y no les habló el resto de la semana, por si fuera poco, Alfred pensó que era buen momento para joderle la madre también, había insistido en que debían verse, quizás el fue demasiado confiado, pero acepto sin miramientos, se había quedado hasta el día anterior en la casa de este, y al parecer el americano creía que habían vuelto, porque no dejaba de tener conductas similares a las de antes de que terminaran, cuando Arthur le dijo que no volverían no halló nada mejor que golpearlo, después de todo era mucho más alto y mas corpulento que el inglés, resultado, tenía la cara llena de parches y un ojo morado, otra vez.

"Semana de mierda" pensaba cuando iba enfilando su calle, eran más de las 9 de la noche y estaba harto, más que harto, que bien que mañana era sábado porque se echaría todo el día en su cama sin hacer nada, ni aunque temblara o se incendiara se movería. Pensaba seriamente en desconectar el teléfono cuando llego a su casa, solo para encontrarse con que en la puerta lo esperaban Antonio y Lovino… "Lo que me faltaba" pensó, mientras formulaba una forma de que se fueran sin sonar tan descortés como el otro día.

- Bien, Arturo ya ha llegado, yo me retiro –se puso de pie el español y ayudo al italiano –te amo, Lovi-love, cuídate y no dejes que este pervertido te haga nada –todo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Silencio Stupido. Non arrivare dive non appartiene* –le replicó el italiano con el ceño eternamente fruncido –solo ve a casa o donde el barbudo y quédate ahí, yo me quedare aquí esta noche –dicho esto el español se retiro del lugar, el inglés hubiera reclamado, claro que si, después de todo el español lo trató de pervertido, pero se desconcertó al ver que el italiano estaba ahí.

- ¿Pasó algo? –le dijo a Lovino –no es normal que eches a Antonio así, menos para quedarte con quien pelea todo el tiempo.

- Me importa una mierda –lo miró altivo, como diciendo "atrévete a moverme de aquí" –tengo que hablar contigo, Arthur.

- ¿Conmigo? –se asustó un poco, cuando Lovino le salía con esas cosas generalmente era serio –ya pero no me mires así… solo entra.

Esas especie de pijamada, se daban de vez en cuando entre los dos, sobre todo cuando alguno de los dos andaba con "la mierda hasta el cuello", era el cuadro de dos depresivos en una cama conversando hasta que daban las cinco de la madrugada. Cenaron en silencio, comida preferentemente preparada por el italiano, ya que no dejó que el rubio cocinara –podrías quemar la casa –eso fue lo que dijo sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que provocó que el inglés entrara en un pequeño lapsus de depresión que fue dejado de lado una vez probó la comida, luego lavaron los platos y se fueron a acostar.

- ¿No estás algo grande para dormir conmigo? –miró al italiano con el ceño fruncido.

- Como si tú te creyeras esas palabras –le replicó el más bajo apoderándose completamente de la cama del inglés.

- Al menos finge que te apena un poco el tomarte mi cama entera –le pegó un almohadonazo y se acostó a su lado haciéndose el loco.

- Ya deja de hacerte el imbécil, bastardo –lo miró fijo –explícame de una puta vez que es lo que está pasando contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?... nada… de verdad –trató de evadir el tema.

- Si y eso es tan real como que me cae bien el idiota de Gilbert –lo fulminó con la mirada –estás apartado del grupo, se que el barbudo y el albino odioso ese son un dolor en el trasero… pero –lo miró de forma significativa –sé también que el bastardo con el que vivo es un imbécil… pero, ¿Qué mierda te hice yo como para que nos ignoraras así?

- Lovino… -se puso a pensar, el tenia razón, el italiano no le había hecho nada –lo que paso, fue un episodio aislado, en realidad no ha pasado nada, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –trató de sonreír pero no le salió –solo fue una de esas salidas que dan pie a que tengas un mal momento.

- Ya y de seguro por eso tienes tal cara de mierda solo por un episodio aislado –le pegó un almohadonazo – ¡Arthur… no me quieras ver la cara maldición! Yo no te estoy hablando de si te acostaste con alguien o no, quiero saber que mierda de persona era como para que te dejara en este estado, si fuera el bastardo americano ya no sería nada nuevo, y no actuarias con esta porquería de actitud… podrás deshacerte de los otros imbéciles… pero no de mi que no soy tan imbécil.

- No eres nada lindo, Lovino –lo miró aburrido –no fue Al, aunque no te niego que pase toda esta semana casi allá.

- Si, puedo verlo en las porquerías que traes de adorno –refiriéndose a los parches – ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? No entiendo cómo es que siempre caes allá… ese tipo conseguiría cualquier cosa a golpes.

- No me vengas con esa mierda, sabes el tipo de persona que soy –escondió la mirada –me aterra pensarlo… Lovino, ¿que tal si no soy bueno para nadie?

- No vengas tú con esa mierda….si eso fuera así, ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que prácticamente te comiste al maldito japonés y saliste bien librado?

- ¡¿Tú?! –se escandalizó – ¿cómo es que tú sabes eso? Yo… no… esto…

- Ya, ya, no me pongas esa cara –le sonrió ladino y burlón –eso para que veas lo que comentan el barbudo y el albino.

- Fucking Frog…. Bloody Wanker Gil –se puso a golpear la almohada, ultima vez que salía con esos imbéciles –ese fue el maldito de Gilbert… ¿acaso no tiene idea de lo que es la privacidad? ¿o almenos la discreción?

- Ya, no hagas un show de eso tampoco maldición –le dio un zape –no es eso lo que importa ahora… quiero saber ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tenia de especial ese chico que te hizo quedar así? Normalmente ni te hubiera importado.

- Tú lo dijiste, "normalmente" –suspiró –pero… ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que creí que era una persona diferente?

- Adivinare… tu pensabas que esto sería una especie de relación amorosa… claro –dijo burlón el italiano –y por eso mismo se conocieron en una disco y no en un escenario normal… ¿desde cuándo te ilusionas?

- ¡No me ilusioné! –se defendió el inglés –es solo que… parecía tan tímido, teníamos historias tan similares en cuanto a amigos… no pensé que haría algo como lo que hizo… pensé que era diferente.

- Y así dices que no te ilusionaste? –lo miró Lovino –Arthur, con todo lo que me dices lo único que puedo pensar es que te gustaba, y que te gustaba de verdad –al verlo sonrojarse corroboró lo que decía –¿Qué hizo tan mal como para que te pusiera así? ¿Te mordió? ¿Te la metió muy fuerte? ¿no usó lubricante?...

- ¡Lovino! –sonrojó aun mas, por momentos olvidaba la boca de camionero del italiano –no seas imbécil quieres… nada de eso… lo que hizo no es nada fuera de lo común… y yo estuve arriba, imbécil.

- ¿Entonces que mierda, bastardo? –el italiano ya estaba exasperándose.

- Ya…espera… te contaré, pero cálmate ¿Si? –dio un largo suspiro –Kiku hizo algo que normalmente haría yo… aunque eso no es lo malo, el idiota fui yo por ilusionarme… es cierto, que compartimos cama, y que tuvimos sexo, pero no esperé que se fuera al otro día sin decir nada… algo en mi no quería que se fuera, no sé, yo… -sintió como lo abofeteaban-

- ¡¿Tú eres idiota?! –le gritó –me vas a decir que por esta mierda estabas tan raro? No puedo creer que me preocupe por ti, maldición!

- No seas tú el imbécil, Lovino –oh si, estaba ofendido –sabes que normalmente no me importaría… pero tú no lo conoces, no es tan sencillo y ya no lo encontrare.

- Claro… el mundo es taaaan grande… -negó –si fueras más inteligente te acordarías que es amigo de la novia del prusiano de cuarta.

- Ya lo pensé sinceramente, pero no sé si estoy preparado –se volteó –no quiero que al verme, haga una mueca… o me ignore… no podría soportarlo.

- ¿te estas escuchando? –no le respondía –no seas un cobarde bastardo.

- Buenas noches, Lovino -dijo cansinamente el inglés.

- Eres un reverendo imbécil, Arthur Kirkland –se volteó y lo ignoró el resto de la noche.

Lovino podía decir lo que él quisiera, eso estaba más que claro, pero eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que, no era solo el japonés el que lo tenía así, el mismo le dijo, que se acordara de quien era… si lo había abandonado así, ¿significaba que en realidad le había mentido? Entonces si era repulsivo, se reía para sus adentros al mirar el techo en la oscuridad, definitivamente la visita del italiano no había ayudado esta vez… pero no lo diría.

* * *

Nuevamente lunes, había salido de vacaciones, aunque eso solo significaba levantarse más tarde para él, antes hubiera ido donde el americano, pero Lovino le había hecho prometer hasta el cansancio que no iría ahí, hace solo un día se había quitado los parches de la mejilla, y pues no quería verse vuelto en problemas de nuevo, al menos no iría allá hasta que se sintiera bien solo –eres patético Arthur- pensó de sí mismo, al demonio, no tenía nada que hacer y eso era frustrante, su celular sonó, ¿un mensaje? Pero si estaba peleado con el grupo… un número desconocido.

_"Que raro… ese día llevaste al italiano y no le hiciste nada…"_

Eso fue bastante raro, ¿Quién demonios seria?... esperen ¿Cómo rayos sabia eso con tanta precisión?... optó por ignorarlo, podía tratarse de una simple broma, o ser el americano, o los mismos idiotas de sus amigos… pero, era, no sabía describirlo, algo escalofriante dado su historial de paranoia, ¿Valía la pena preocuparse tanto?... pensaba en eso cuando llegó el siguiente mensaje.

_"Al parecer su comida era lo suficientemente buena como para ser un poco mas compasivo no?...después de todo, no cualquiera puede hacer un rissoto perfecto"_

Ok, eso ya se salía de lo normal… eso es lo que había cocinado Lovino el día viernes… como lo sabía?, quien era? Decidió tratar de no pensar en ello, pero mensajes de ese tipo le iban llegando cada ciertos minutos, cada 10 para ser exactos, al parecer la persona del otro lado sabía perfectamente cada detalle del día viernes, incluso cosa que él había pasado por alto, no se sentía seguro, es más, se sintió atacado en su propia casa y no podía contestar los mensajes, porque ¿eso no sería caer en su propio juego? Aquel bastardo que le estaba escribiendo eso es lo que quería, lo quería en sus manos.

Podría decir que ese fue el único día, pero el transcurrir de su semana no fue muy agradable, ya que el individuo siguió acosándolo y contándole su semana día a día, había hablado con cada uno de sus amigos…. Incluso con Elizavetha, que no tenía nada que ver, ninguno sabía nada, y no parecían bromear, ya que el mismo demostró que era un asunto serio.

- No puede ser –susurro el día sábado –no puede estar pasándome esto.

Estaba cansado de ello, así que optó por salir a caminar y con eso despejarse, dejando obviamente el celular en casa, no quería saber de ese aparato infernal ni aunque Vash lo necesitara urgente. En realidad no había nada que hacer, Francis se decía enamorado… si, así presumía el más mujeriego del grupo… enamorado, y de nada más ni nada menos que… ¡un hombre! Bien… eso ya era raro, era un don Juan y ahora se había encaprichado con un chico, pero bueno, si eso lo mantendría alejado por un tiempo de la juerga era bueno, Gilbert seguía de novio con Eliza, el alemán seguía jactándose de lo linda que era aunque la considerara una marimacha adicta al yaoi… pues que les dieran a todos, ya estaba más que harto, se preguntaba si en caso de que desapareciera alguien lo extrañaría… puede que no, estos paseos comenzaron a hacerse más habituales, incluso después del cese de estos mensajes, un día simplemente dejaron de llegar y ahí termino todo.

- Así es menos entendible incluso –susurró un día que estaba tirado en el pasto de una plaza, ya llevaba dos meses sin hablar con el bad touch trio y con Lovino, se estaba comenzando a cansar… no es que los echara de menos ni nada –al demonio el orgullo, hoy los convocare a mi casa… nada que un poco de alcohol no solucione.

Decidido esto se puso de pie y caminó a casa, si se ponía a pensarlo eso solo parecía una amistad de juerga, solo que, antes podía decir que era más divertido, sus amigos siempre fueron los mismos, pero ellos si podían decir que él había cambiado un monton, nunca fue el más alegre de los cuatro, cinco si incluía al italiano que desde un principio estuvo con ellos, ya que se había criado en la casa de Antonio, pero si podía decir que antes no había en su cara ese gesto amargado, esa expresión triste, todo eso vino con Alfred, ahora no seguía seguro de si lo amaba o no, solo sabía que había dejado una cicatriz, una enorme cicatriz que no desaparecería, tanto física como en su alma, le había mellado el espíritu, no encontraba alegría, y pensó que cierto individuo japonés se la devolvería, se rió para sus adentros, que patético nadie quería a ese despojo humano que era él, y el no dejaría pasar a nadie a su mundo otra vez, aunque tuviera que irse a morir por ahí al rincón más escondido de la tierra.

Bien, pues ese día se disponía a tirar todo a la basura y empezar de nuevo, Alfred ya no sería su universo, y nadie lo pisaría, ya no se aislaría de sus amigos, ya no tendría nada que temer, le importaba un comino si su vida no era acompañada por alguien, se limitaría a vivir, aun si eso significaba tener que hacer mal tercio cuando salieran todos… no importaba nada más.

- Así que no caíste en ningún momento, ¿eh? –sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la camisa y lo estampaba en la pared, al golpearse soltó un gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos –¿Por qué diablos eres tan denso? ¿Por qué no simplemente regresas a casa?

- ¿Alfred? –abrió los ojos apenas –¿Qué demonios estás haciendo idiota? –¿dijo caíste? ¿a que se refería?

- Intento que todo sea como antes, Arthur –seguía teniéndolo acorralado –vamos dime, ¿que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a casa?

- Para empezar… dejar de hacer esta porquería, idiota –trató de soltarse pero el otro lo tenía bien agarrado – ¡Suéltame! Me estas lastimando –eso solo hacía que todo su aplomo anterior se fuera al caño, estaba próximo a llorar, del miedo de la frustración… del odio.

- ¿Soltarte? ¿Estás loco? No voy a soltarte ni siquiera porque me lleves a la policía –la sonrisa el americano era algo extraña, había algo que esta vez lo aterró un poco más.

- Alfred, cálmate, please –dijo en un hilo de voz, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla –piensa en lo que estás haciendo, Alfred, no hagas una tontería.

- Eso… suplícame, ruégame que esté contigo –se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le robó un beso, el inglés nunca había sentido tan asqueroso ese tacto –pídeme de rodillas volver a casa y no te hare daño.

- ¿daño? –había dicho eso, claramente el americano no estaba en sus cabales, y lo comprobó cuando lo vio sacar un cuchillo cocinero –Al… Alfred no seas tonto, tienes que entender… esto está mal, muy mal.

- Ruégame… Ruégame Arthur Kirkland -su tono era tan sombrío como su mirada –vamos… quiero verte llorar mas y suplicarme.

- ¡No! No lo hare –estaba llorando, apenas se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía –Alfred suéltame, por favor… entiende, ya… ya no te amo –lo vio con decisión y al mirar sus ojos azules se lleno de miedo, el rostro de Alfred tenía una expresión muy macabra en su rostro dejando en evidencia que no aceptaría una respuesta distinta –Alfred.

- Es por tus amantes, ¿verdad? –lo miró raro, primero el japonés, y luego el maldito italiano –se rio de forma siniestra, ¿Cómo sabia el esas cosas? ¿él ni siquiera sabia .. – ¿te preguntas como lo sé verdad? Ja ja ja ¿Por qué no revisas tu teléfono eh? Mejor dicho, deberías ver mejor y vigilar tus cosas, ni siquiera te fijaste en que te estaba siguiendo ¿verdad grandísimo idiota?

- Eras tú… siempre fuiste tú –estaba comenzando a hiperventilar – ¿Por qué diablos haces esto? ¿a que fin? –no pudo seguir preguntando, el americano había comenzado a golpearlo igual que siempre, aunque ahora se sentía incluso más fuerte, como si todo ese tiempo se hubiera estado conteniendo, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, ya sea por el dolor, ya sea porque casi no estaba respirando, ya sea por las lagrimas… ¿Por qué no lo mataba y ya? Estaba harto, por la mierda sí que lo estaba.

- Ruégame… es tu última oportunidad –le sonrió mostrándole el cuchillo otra vez – ¿tantas ganas de irte al otro mundo tienes? –vio como el inglés, así como estaba moribundo, le sonrió con autosuficiencia –¿de que rayos te ríes?

- ¿y tienes el descaro de preguntar? –su voz no se oía casi, seguía soltando lagrimas como si fuera una especie de rio, seguía hiperventilando, temblando, pero se veía más imponente que nunca –Si que eres idiota –se rió mas –¿crees que me harás rendirme? Si…prefiero morir, prefiero ser carne de gusanos si eso implica que no tendré que venderle mi alma a un bastardo como tú, no sabes cuánto me avergüenzo de mostrarte esta faceta tan débil a ti…

- Así que es eso –susurro casi, se le notaba mas enojado y siguió golpeándolo hasta que el otro ya no pudo sostenerse en pie –lamentaras el día en que decidiste dejar mi casa –alzo el cuchillo y se lo enterró en el bajo vientre.

- Al… fred –gimió apenas mientras perdía fuerza y veía como le corría sangre a raudales, como su ropa se teñía de ese color –vas a arrepentirte… lo juro –se comenzaba a desvanecer, ni siquiera había sacado el cuchillo y ya había perdido mucha sangre.

- ¿arrepentirme? Si lo estoy disfrutando en grande, idiota –se reía de su moribundo estado mientras veía como el otro se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco –se nota como no me conoces imbe..¡ay! –fue callado por un golpe.

- Si… te… arrepentirás –susurro antes de caer desmayado.

- ¡Deje en paz a Arthur-san! –el inglés sintió esa voz, pero no pudo ver de quien se trataba, ya estaba tan débil que al salir el cuchillo de su piel solo vio el chorro de sangre salir y el cómo se debilitaba mas.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? –se sobó la cabeza el americano – ¿Por qué haces esto? –no pudo seguirse quejando, había llegado la policía.

- Creo que a usted no le importa quién soy yo, ¿verdad? –le sonrió ladino el chico que acababa de salvar a Arthur.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos, habían pasado cuatro desde que Arthur estaba en el hospital, el aire que se respiraba entre los miembro del bad touch trio era lúgubre, todos habían pedido libre por unos días, pero el inglés simplemente no despertaba, quizás era por la pérdida de sangre, quizás por la conmoción, o simplemente no quería despertar.

El diagnostico había sido, "corte profundo en la zona abdominal, traumatismo encefalocraneano, múltiples hematomas" el cuchillo le había pasado rosando el hígado, aunque estaba fuera de peligro el doctor decía que era muy pronto para dar reportes, aunque decía que era raro que no despertara aun.

El único que no iba y venía como los otros del grupo era el japonés, se sentía raro, y después de ayudarlo no había querido dejar a Arthur solo, parecía no darse cuenta pero lo tenia de la mano todo el tiempo.

- Kiku –Eliza venia entrando con el almuerzo para el japonés y un cambio de ropa –ten, esto te lo manda Yao.

- ¿Aniki sigue enojado? –le sonrió leve e inocente soltando la mano del enfermo –por favor dime que no

- Lamento decirte que te equivocas, sigue tan enojado como hace días, pero dice que entiende y que ambos tendrán una conversación nada mas llegues a casa –dijo turbada la húngara- Yao da miedo, Kiku no se cómo sobrevives a él.

- Paciencia y amor Eli-chan, paciencia y amor –le sonrió apenado el nipón –tendrá que entender, no me pienso ir de aquí.

- ¿Aun no hay cambios verdad? –lo abrazo por los hombros.

- No… es como… como si no quisiera despertar –bajó su mirada –como si estuviera a gusto estando dormido.

- Gilbert me contó la historia de Arthur, o al menos lo que él sabe –lo abrazó mas fuerte – ¿no crees que esta sea decisión de él? ¿dormir para no sentir?

- Entonces me quedaré aquí para siempre –dijo sombrío Kiku.

- ¿Te estás escuchando siquiera? –le sonrió –hace un año después de eso te hubieras marchado sin más después de ayudarlo por mas amigo que fueras… ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

- No lo sé, pero… no quiero dejarlo, algo me dice que debo quedarme aquí

- Si no te conociera, Honda, te diría que estas enamorado –lo soltó como que no quiere la cosa –y que es demasiado.

- ¿de que estás hablando? ¿es eso posible? –ruborizó hasta sus orejas –si fuera así, eso sería amor a primera vista… y eso no siempre es bueno.

- Yo confió en Arthur –la húngara le dijo dulce –créeme, si Gilbert no existiera y si él fuera heterosexual, pensaría en alguien como él, se ve que es una persona difícil de entender, pero que tiene lindos sentimientos.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Eli-chan? –la miró con duda.

- Que deberías conocerlo, y si no funciona dejarlo –le sonrió la castaña – Kiku, llevas tanto tiempo en tu mundo, quiero ver contento a mi mejor amigo, ¿es eso tan malo?

- Yo…bueno no lo sé –dijo aun confundido –pero, creo que lo haré gra.. –no pudo continuar hablando, había sentido un murmullo a su lado y un gemido de dolor – ¿Arthur-san?

- What the hell –susurro con voz gutural abriendo sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz – ¿Kiku? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Arthur-san, estamos en el hospital ¿recuerda que le paso? –lo ayudo a sentarse –Eli-chan, ¿podrías llamar al doctor?

- ¿hospital? –al moverse cuando salió la húngara fue consciente del dolor en su abdomen y recordó que se había trenzado con Alfred – ¿Quién me salvo, fuiste tú, Kiku?

- Si –se sonrojó el japonés –lo vi a lo lejos, pero necesitaba pruebas para inculparlo y llamar a la policía, siento no haber llegado antes.

- No… te equivocas –suspiro, su cara estaba pálida aun y ojerosa –si no fuera por ti quizás habría muerto. Muchas gracias.

- No se preocupe, no me hubiera perdonado si algo malo le hubiera pasado.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? –le preguntó sorprendido el inglés, pero su respuesta nunca llegó ya que el japonés fue callado por la voz del médico.

- Señor Kirkland, buenos días –le habló el médico que era bastante alegre –le haremos un reconocimiento, y si todo va bien podrá irse a casa.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias –los dos amigos habían salido a llamar a los amigos de Arthur, para avisarles que había despertado, mientras tanto él se dejaba atender.

* * *

El bad touch trio había llegado al hospital, Antonio y Lovino venían mas ansiosos que nunca, en especial el italiano, aunque no lo dijera, Francis también venia con su novio, el Francés prácticamente se había criado con el inglés y el español, para él era como si su hermano menor hubiera resucitado, y el alemán, bueno el alemán no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero, estaba contento de que su compañero de cervezas estuviera bien.

Cuando el médico salió ya había firmado el alta, Arthur tenia ropa limpia que le habían traído, no hubo mayores dramas así que fue Lovino quien le ayudo a vestirse.

- Si que la sudaste esta vez ¿verdad cejudo? –dijo el italiano mientras le ayudaba con el pantalón - ¿ves por qué te decíamos tanto que te alejaras?

- Ya se… ¿ahora es cuando viene tu discursito de "te lo dije"? –le dijo burlón el otro.

- No te encontraste con el por tu cuenta ¿verdad? –le dijo cuando cerró el ultimo botón.

- No… me lo encontré de casualidad, estaba en la plaza –suspiró –no puedo creer que estuve a nada de que me mataran.

- Ni yo… Arthur –Lovino lo miró –no me hagas preocupar así de nuevo ¿quieres bastardo? De verdad pensé que me iba a quedar sin mejor amigo.

- Me estoy sonrojando, Lovi-love –se rió el inglés – ¿estabas preocupado por mi? –se termino de vestir –muchas gracias.

- ¡Silencio stupido! –le golpeo el hombro –no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti nunca más –salió furibundo de la habitación siendo interceptado por el español.

El trayecto de vuelta lo hicieron en autobús, era el único transporte donde cabían todos, Arthur tenía que permanecer dos meses enteros en su casa, al parecer la herida si era de cuidado, y encima el no era fuerte de salud, así que el médico no quiso arriesgarse y le dio los dos meses, esa tarde todos se divirtieron atendiendo al inglés y peleándose por cocinar, al final cocinó Francis.

En realidad, desde un principio a los tres amigos les hubiera gustado que fuera así, desde que se había comprado la casa, sabían que estaba en un periodo difícil, por la ruptura, pero desde antes ya estaban molestos con él, porque desde que se puso a salir con Alfred se había distanciado de ellos, esa tarde le hicieron jurar que no importaba que pasara, no los dejaría de lado y no se dejaría pisar otra vez.

- Siempre fuiste el más arriesgado, petit Arthur –le desordenaba los cabellos el francés –no vuelvas a asustarnos así quieres?

- No, ese es Antonio –se rió el anglosajón –es el único aquí a quien parten a golpes todos los días –miro sugerentemente a Lovino.

- Chiudi la bocca bastardo maledetto! nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione ... e non stiamo parlando di Antonio, stiamo parlando di te –le grito el italiando en un perfecto acento de su país natal y todos se rieron en grande por esto.

- Pero Lovi-love, así nadie te entiende, además tu solo hablas italiano cuando…estas…enojado –el español se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño al ver la cara de su pareja.

- Ascolta bastardo bene lo spagnolo, io macinare a morte se non chiudi, ¿capisco? –lo miro así como nunca, porque el español si sabía lo que decía el italiano.

- Si Lovi –suspiro el español con lágrimas en los ojos –Arthur te dejo todas mis posesiones.

Después de reír toda la tarde y dejar a Arthur bien cómodo en su cama, surgió la gran duda, ¿Quién iba a cuidar a Arthur? Francis, Gilbert y Antonio debían volver al trabajo o serian despedidos, Elizavetha tenía que ir a su trabajo también, y al parecer Lovino también estaba ocupado, comenzaron a platicar sobre ello, Arthur dijo que podía cuidarse solo,, lo que fue callado por un rotundo: "¡NO!" de parte de todo el grupo, el cual se tuvo que callar nada más.

- Esto… yo… ¡yo cuidare a Arthur-san! –silencio total en la habitación y todos se quedaron mirando a Kiku, que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Pero Kiku, ¿Y Yao? –la húngara le hizo recordar a su hermano –conociéndolo te vendrá a buscar del pelo.

- Elizavetha tiene razón, Kiku –saltó Arthur –no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa, además… tus clases…

- Yao-nii tendrá que entender –suspiró –ya no soy un niño, y… no llegue a tiempo… así que creo que es mi deber –Eli solo sonrió, comprendió que esto se debía a la charla que tuvieron antes de su despertar.

- Bien… entonces será Kiku quien lo cuide –dijo decidida –si él dice que es así pues así será y no se diga mas –después de eso todos salieron de casa despidiéndose y prometiendo hacerles visitas de vez en cuando.

Arthur, ya sea por las medicinas, o el cansancio general se durmió mientras el japonés iba a despedir a los demás, Kiku se dedicó a cocinar la cena y a fijarse que el inglés solo tenía una habitación, y que tendría que dormir en el sofá… no importaba… quería serle de ayuda, así que haría eso, se dedico a cocinar esta vez comida de su país, cuando lo despertó su amigo un se encontraba desorientado al respecto de donde estaba.

- En su casa, Arthur-san –le sonrió ayudándolo a sentarse –esta mañana salimos del hospital ¿recuerda?

- Tienes razón –se rió de sí mismo – ¿en que estaba pensando?

- ¿Cómo se siente? –le dio la bandeja –necesito que coma o no podrá tomar sus medicinas.

- Pues, sigue doliéndome bastante, pero es soportable –sonrió apenas –¿comerás conmigo?

- Claro, creo que a nadie le gusta comer solo –sonrió el japonés –ya después puede seguir durmiendo.

- Hay algo que me gustaría saber, Kiku –lo miro fijo y luego empezó a comer – ¿puedo preguntar?

- Ah… claro –suspiró, intuía lo que se avecinaba ahora, y lo asustaba.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día?

- ¿no es obvio, Arthur-san? Creo que es la misma razón por la cual usted dudó de abrazarme después de que acabamos –sonrió apenas sonrojado –por cierto… esa fue mi primera vez.

- ¡¿Tu Primera vez?! –bien, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por ello –me siento halagado por ello –le volvió a sonreír –pero aun no entiendo tus razones.

- Tenía miedo… -bajo su mirada –tuve miedo… porque aparte de ser mi primera vez, sentí que… esto no había sido como esperaba –vio la cara de aflicción del inglés –no me malinterprete, Arthur-san… no me refiero a eso… usted… fue bueno, realmente bueno y gentil… dio todo de sí para que no me fuera doloroso… y yo, bueno… lo disfrute bastante.

- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué solo te marchaste? –estaba un poco molesto, aun no encontraba la similitud en sus miedos.

- Porque sentí, que empezamos mal… que si hubiéramos seguido así solo hubiera sido una relación carnal –sonrojo –perdóneme, pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona que usted reconoció ser.

- ¿quieres que te sea sincero? –siguió comiendo mientras hablaba –pensé algo parecido antes, durante y después de que tuviéramos sexo… si es que se le puede llamar así, porque tuve el mismo miedo que tu, sentí que si solo nos acostábamos, quedaría en eso, y no es lo que quería… después de todo, me gustas lo suficiente como para seguir siendo un caballero por siempre –le sonrió también sonrojado –tuve miedo, porque desde un principio me proyecté contigo, Kiku, aunque tuviera que conquistarte, que es lo que haré, y si… me estoy declarando.

- ¿De..clarandose? –ahora si estaba ruborizado el nipón, podía competir con un tomate –yo… tuve miedo, porque Arthur-san es diferente… de mucha gente que conocí, sus facciones son duras, y su carácter es serio, pero, sé que no es malo, que guarda un ser muy frágil y que es más tierno de lo que aparenta.

- Tú… como puedes estar tan seguro de eso… de todos modos no me conoces.

- No pero… si puedo entender lo que los demás hablan, sus cercanos –le tomó la mano y le sonrió –Se que nunca será lo mismo, que debo verlo por mismo y por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero saber quién es Arthur-san en verdad.

- ¿te vas a quedar? –miró la mano que el otro sostenía aun –ya es tarde para que vayas a casa.

- Voy a quedarme estos dos meses –se dispuso a comer otra vez –no aceptare un no por respuesta.

- No iba a negártelo –terminó de comer –estaba delicioso.

- Me alegra que le gustara esto… mañana saldré un rato en la mañana, solo tengo esta ropa, además necesito hablar con mi hermano, avisarle que estaré aquí.

- ¿No se enojará por esto? –lo miró un poco afligido –no quiero que esto te cause más problemas, después de todo es mi culpa.

- Le prometí a los demás que permanecería aquí -lo hizo callar- no me hará cambiar de postura, señor.

- Está bien –se resignó el inglés –después no te quejes de que soy un odioso.

Los días con el japonés eran agradables, aunque al principio si había tenido dificultades, ya que su hermano no le creyó y fue a visitarlo, al quedar conforme, no sin advertirle que lo observaba antes de irse, el japonés le daba las medicinas a sus horas, las comidas y después del primer mes cuando le quitaron los puntos lo dejaba levantarse más, eran constante mente visitados por sus amigos, y también por la familia del inglés, esta vez parecían complacidos con el japonés, ya que su madre había sido capaz de insultar en su cara al americano, pero con Kiku no, la madre de Arthur no era de las que tenia pelos en la lengua, ella era tan directa como su hijo menor.

Al principio dormía Kiku en el living, pasó un poco de frio y ya cuando las cosas se pusieron mejor el inglés le dejó más que claro que prefería que durmiera con él a que pasara frio. De modo que ahora dormían juntos, al principio cada cual por su lado, pero nada más apagar la luz las tensiones se iban, ya que el inglés comenzaba tomándolo de la mano, y luego lo abrazaba por la cintura, el japonés se volteaba hacia él y se le acurrucaba mirando en la oscuridad su cara, muchos dirían que iban rápido, pero ellos sabían que su comunicación corporal era más honesta, se fundían en besos bien pasionales, tanto durante el día como durante la noche…durante la noche sobre todo.

Uno de esos días dentro de los dos meses Arthur le pidió a Kiku que fuera su pareja, a lo que el japonés aun tímido aceptó gustosamente, el único inconveniente fue el hermano del menor, que al enterarse puso el grito en el cielo, pero no importaba, a Arthur nada le importaba, estaba contento teniendo a su niño para él, y su felicidad y la de él era lo que importaba ahora.

Y así los días se volvieron meses, y mas meses, incluso después de que el anglosajón sanó el japonés seguía viviendo con él, aunque aun no pasaban a la parte física, habían querido ir lo más despacio posible dentro de lo rápido que iban ambos, aunque ninguno lo pensaba demasiado, eran felices nada mas disfrutando e sus momentos juntos, Kiku estaba ya entrando a su siguiente y ultimo año e universidad, así que ahora se vería un poco menos, ya que el inglés había vuelto al trabajo hacia mucho, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

- ¿Tienes todo preparado, señor arquitecto? –le sonrió el inglés abrazándolo por la espalda –esta noche tendrás que dormir temprano.

- Creo que eso no es un problema, señor contador –le besó la mejilla –recuerda que Yao me levantaba más temprano de lo que me levanto aquí, así que no es problemático.

- Ósea que esta noche te quedaras despierto conmigo un rato –le beso la nuca.

- Como si nunca lo hiciera –susurro volteándose hacia el – ¿estás de romántico?

- Romántico es muy poco, Darling –lo alzo en brazos al estilo princesa para llevárselo a la habitación.

- Vaya –se le abrazó al cuello y se dejó hacer, después de todo a veces ocupaban su tiempo solo en besarse –como te gusta llevarme allá –si, se habían acabado las formalidades entre ellos.

- Si tu no me provocaras como lo haces dejaría de hacerlo –lo recostó y se posicionó sobre el –señor Honda… usted lo hace a propósito.

- Se equivoca, señor Kirkland –se rió desde su posición atrayéndolo –mire como me tiene, si no lo conociera diría que trata de seducirme

- ¿y quien dice que no es eso lo que quiero? –se posesiono de su cuello dando una pequeña lamida , a lo que el otro respondió con un jadeo y un leve temblor.

- Sería… interesante –susurró y le dio una mirada sugerente.

- ¿Estas…seguro? –lo miró sorprendido –yo puedo esperar más si tu quieres.

- Creo que ya hemos esperado lo suficiente, ¿no lo crees Arthur? –le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios –solo hazlo y ya.

El inglés sonrió inmediatamente y se posesiono nuevamente de sus labios besándolo con ardorosa pasión, muy diferente a como lo besaba siempre, normalmente lo hacía lentamente, disfrutándolo plenamente, ahora parecía que quería comérselo a besos.

Esa batalla duró largos minutos mientras las prendas iban cayendo lado a lado de esa habitación normalmente ordenada, ambas pieles antes frías por el invierno que había afuera, iban subiendo rápidamente de temperatura, el inglés besaba toda aquella piel que reclamó como suya desde la primera vez, desde el cuello donde dejo sendas marcas, mientras bajaba los pantalones del japonés lamia sus pezones hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos.

- A-Arthur nghhaa –sentía jadear a su pareja que enredaba su manos en su pelo rubio –se..se siente bien aah.

No habló, estaba demasiado ansioso para responderá ello, sentía como el japonés pasaba sus manos por el torso propio también y en algún punto se vio dominado por el nipón, siendo aprisionado, Kiku por su parte estaba nervioso, era primera vez que haría algo como lo que haría a continuación, después de haberlo echado hacia atrás tomo el miembro del inglés entre sus manos y ante la mirada atónita de este le dio un beso tras otro transformándolos en lamidas para finalmente convertirse en un vaivén una vez lo introdujo completamente en su boca, el inglés no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, y menos a lo que estaba sintiendo, si seguía así se correría antes que él y no queríamos eso.

Pero es que el japonés lo estaba comiendo como si fuera un caramelo, rayaba en lo vulgar, y a la vez era tan inocente que….rayos no sabía que hacer, volvió a someterlo esta vez boca abajo y se dedicó a masturbarlo mientras le lamia y mordisqueaba la espalda, no dejaría que olvidara esa vez, porque ahora si estaba sobrios, llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del japonés para que así este los lubricara, el seguía fingiendo estocadas mientras le lamía la espalda, y se maravillaba con los gemidos que daba su amante cada vez que hacia algo, sus dedos estaban listos así que lo puso boca arriba y volvió a besarlo mientras introducía el primer dedo, Kiku gritó, más que todo porque fue tan suave, le susurraba palabras de amor en el oído introdujo el segundo y tercer dedo, dilatándolo más, ese espectáculo era tan atractivo, ver su piel perlada en sudor, y su boca parcialmente abierta dando gemidos de placer, ahora es cuando quizás lo odiaría un poco, sacó sus dedos y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a introducir su miembro poco a poco en el, pudo ver como se contrajo el rostro del japonés, pero no dijo nada.

Dolía, maldita sea que dolía, eso pasaba por la cabeza del joven Kiku, pero resistió, porque no quería detenerse… no quería dejar a Arthur así, notó que no se movía, lo miraba con una sonrisa de suplica, supo que lo estaba dejando acostumbrarse, sentía una lagrima correr, pero fue valiente y le dio la señal de que se moviera, Arthur sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a moverse lentamente, lo besaba acallando su voz, y volvía a darle atención a su miembro, porque sabía más o menos lo que el otro sentía, las estocadas fueron subiendo de velocidad mediante el placer aumentaba, habiendo encontrado su punto de placer, el inglés solo se dedicó a golpear ahí haciendo que su amante gritara de una forma no muy decorosa, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando y eso es lo que importaba, probaron muchas cosas y cuando ya la velocidad ya no podía hacer de las suyas el japonés se corrió entre ambos y el inglés tramposamente en su interior, cayeron ambos agotados en una nube de suspiros y jadeos.

Yacían ambos fumando sendos cigarrillos abrazados aun deleitándose con las formas que hacia el humo y besándose de vez en cuando.

- Arthur… eres un salvaje –lo miró el japonés.

- Vaya…así que ahora es mi culpa –sonrió echándole el humo a la cara –Sorry Dear… pero ya te dije que tú me provocas.

- Creo que tendré que decirle a Yao-nii que me quedare acá –ruborizó.

- ¿Para siempre? –lo miró incrédulo –no te traerá problemas eso?

- Probablemente pero –beso nuevamente a su pareja –creo que estar con el caballero de la armadura oxidada lo vale.

- Ese es el apodo que me diste? –se rió en grande –parece rebuscado.

- Tú no sabes que eso para mí tiene un sentido demasiado grande –lo miró berrinchudo –es por tu historia tonto.

- Ya lo sé –sonrió –creo que nunca estuve más satisfecho de que eso se acabara…..eso te trajo a mi…ahora escribiremos nuestra propia historia.

* * *

** Well aqui finaliza, no me maten, no se escribir lemon y es mi primera vez...asi que no me fui a lo expliito lo siento ;-; matenme ya...reviews?**

Non arrivare dive non apartiene: no te metas donde no te llaman

**Chiudi la bocca bastardo maledetto! nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione ... e non stiamo parlando di Antonio, stiamo parlando di te : Cierra la boca maldito bastardo! nadie te preguntó tu opinión ... y no estamos hablando de Antonio, que estamos hablando de ti**

**Ascolta bastardo bene lo spagnolo, io macinare a morte se non chiudi ¿capisco?: Escucha bien bastardo español, te voy a moler a golpes si no te callas ¿Entendido?**

Estoy segura que Cesar es el unico aqui que entiende italiano y me hara mas de una correccion, en fin, ciaooo, ojala les haya gustado, me depido!


End file.
